Snily oneshot
by Demethius
Summary: Lily and Severus, if they had been together this would be my take on the beginning of their relationship.


Severus Snape, an eleven year old greasy haired boy was -for the first time in his life- exited. He couldn't concentrate while packing his trunk for the year, having to go back time after time to take things out that he didn't need (like empty bottles and sweet wrappers) and replace them with more important things like clothes and his school books. It was very unlike Severus to be this absent minded but this was a very important day for him for he was going to Hogwarts for the first time, and more importantly he'd be spending the entire trip with his best friend, Lily Evans.

He finally concentrated enough to get everything packed up and he was out the door and on platform 9 and 3/4 before he knew it, frantically searching the crowd for the only familiar face he'd see. Then BANG, he saw her. His heart stopped for a split second and it was only her on the platform, no screaming children, no worried parents, no screeching owls. Just her. Lily's amazing green eyes drew him towards her before he even realised he was moving.

Her face lit up when she seen him, "SEV!" was all it took to draw him back to reality and away from the spring fields that her eyes now resembled. Her face lit up as she ran the rest of the way to hug him. "I can't wait till we get there, what do you think it'll be like? How many friends do you think we'll make? What will the classes be like? How will the teachers be?" She couldn't stop her thoughts echoing through her mouth and due to that, she continued rambling for a few more minutes.

"Lily, Lily! Calm down, it'll be great, you'll make plenty of friends and the teachers will love you, you're really bright."  
>"But what if they don't Sev, what if I can't remember anything? What if I fail and get kicked out? I can't be kicked out of Hogwarts, I just can't."<br>"You've not even got there yet, and you won't be kicked out, you'll be brilliant. You-"  
>"But what if I'm not?" Lily interrupted.<br>"Then I guess I'll just have to leave with you and we'll go from there, won't we? Remember Lily, best friends." Severus replied, feeling guilty because he wasn't sure it was just that for him anymore.  
>"You mean it Sev, really? You'd give Hogwarts up for me?" She asked, looking straight into those eyes, black as the night sky.<br>"Yes."

Soon after the conversation ended they were on the train and away to start the biggest adventure of their lives so far. The journey was over faster than Sev would've liked, then again, when he was with Lily there was never enough time. They got off the train and were separated in when they boarded the boats to travel across the lake. From alighting from the boat to climbing up the stairs of the castle towards the Great Hall they both searched for each other, seeking refuge in familiarity.

**Four Years Later.**

Severus Snape, age 16 was studying out near the lake on the grounds of Hogwarts, Lily and he had grown apart slightly more each year since they started at the school. It was all because she was in Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin student. Each holiday they spoke less and less and each year it hurt Sev more.  
>That Potter boy didn't help either, he was so obnoxious, thinking he was the best thing since butterbeer. More like the worst thing since blast-ended skrewts! <em>"Ugh, here they come."<em> Sev thought to himself as he seen James and his group of friends heading his way with Lily coming down slower, reading by the looks of it. _"Some things never change."_ He smiled slightly at this, remembering the old Lily, the Lily who'd spend the afternoon out here with him, under this same tree just talking or studying or inventing the next biggest invention that wizards will ever see. This day would not be like that. When James was involved, it was never good.  
>Potter picked up his speed, ran right over to Severus and kicked his notes out of his hand.<p>

"Watch yourself Potter, there'll be one day that your little followers won't be here, then it'll just be me and you, then we'll see who'll come out on top!"  
>"Levicorpus." James said lazily, then laughed and jeered at Sev with his friends.<br>"Finite incantatem!" Lily shouted as she was finishing the walk down. "James Potter, you're nothing but a bloody bully! Never come near me again, I'm sick of you and your friends, thinking you can get away with anything!" She snarled, making her way to Severus to help him up. "C'mon Sev let's get out of here." Nearly dragging him away Lily made her way back to the castle with Severus, "Are you alright?" she asked.  
><em>"That's the first time she's spoken to me all year…She's still as beautiful. Wait, what did she say? Why am I nervous? Focus Severus, what's wrong with you? It's just Lily."<em> He thought "Beautiful, amazing Lily." Severus' heart sank realising that he said the last part out loud. He didn't even want to look at her, didn't want to see the repulsion on her face, or worse the laughter.  
>She cupped his face in her hands and made his eyes meet hers "Really, Sev. Is that what you think?"<br>"That's what I've thought since the first day I met you. I… I Love you Lily Evans."  
>She flung himself at him and didn't want to let go. "I thought you were mad at me because I was a Gryffindor, they all told me that we couldn't talk because Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies. That's why I've not been talking to you much and when you didn't try talking to me I thought that's what you wanted. I'm sorry Severus. "<br>"No one can get between us Lily, no one."


End file.
